1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a multi-layered multi-band antenna capable of providing a multi-band to a general patch antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna used for a mobile communication service (for example, antennas attached to a base station, a switch, and a wireless communication apparatus) has a function of receiving electromagnetic waves and externally transmitting electrical signals generated by a communication apparatus.
With increase in the mobile communication service and miniaturization of the mobile communication apparatus, there is limitation to space for the antenna. The space limitation results in difficulty in using a general chip antenna mounted on a patterned ground.
With development of the mobile communication apparatus and increase in user's request for various services, various system services are required. In order to meet these requirements, a combination of various antennas is used.
A conventional U-shaped slot antenna has a single-layered structure. The antenna has been used for the switch or the base station rather than the mobile communication service. The conventional U-shaped slot antenna has a problem in that the antenna is so large not to be suitable for the mobile communication service and the large size thereof results in the increase in the size of the ground. In addition, power supply and ground points of the conventional antenna are not suitable for resonance in a high frequency band for the mobile communication service. That is, the conventional antenna has a problem in that the size of antenna has to be enlarged in order to induce a resonance frequency adaptable to the mobile communication service.
On the other hand, in the antenna market, external antennas are replaced with embedded antennas. The mobile terminals are manufactured by using dual (or multi)-band antenna. Therefore, antennas available for multi-band are required. This is because different nations use different frequency bands and, even in one nation, different services are provided in different frequency bands.